Lake Monster
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: The group goes on for Vacation when Seifer finds out something about a lake


Zell, Seifer, Selphie, Squall, Rinoa and Quistis were in the car. "Are we there yet?" Zell said shifting positions. "Be patient chicken-wuss." Seifer said. "Shut-up you over-grown ape!" Zell growled. "Would you guys shut the hell up.I'm trying to drive here!" Quistis said. Everybody was silent.Zell leaned into Seifer because Squall and Rinoa were bickering and he knew he would get an elbow in the face. "Do you like being close to me?" Seifer asked. "No! I just don't want to get hurt." Zell said sighing. They all pulled over and went to sleep cause it was like 1:30 am.  
  
Quistis woke up lying across Selphie. Zell woke up snuggling with Seifer. Rinoa woke up on the floor. Squall woke up in an uncomfortable position. "Seifer.you're warm." Zell said with a smile. "You are too."Seifer said rubbing his eyes. "We are almost to the camp site. Stop being impatient people." Quistis said as she started up the Van. They drove and came to a huge clearing with trees and a lake out back. Zell and Selphie stumbled out and ran to away to explore. Seifer and Squall both walked down to the lake and sat down. Quistis and Rinoa sat up the tents and unpacked. Zell and Selphie came back and ran to the lake and jumped in. Seifer laughed as he watched Zell get striped of his shorts by Selphie. Selphie ran out of the water and waved them in Zell's face! She then ran up to camp taking both his shorts and towel. Squall walked up annoyed as Zell stayed in the water. Seifer looked at Zell and smiled as he threw a towel in the water. Zell got out and Seifer couldn't stop staring at the bulge in the wet cloth that stuck to his skin. Zell smiled and went up to Seifer. "You want to touch?" Zell asked. Seifer smiled and reached out. "Seifer! Zell! Supper! Get up here!" Selphie screamed. Seifer looked into Zell's eyes and whispered. "We'll finish this later Zell." Seifer said as he began to walk up. Zell shivered and looked towards the lake he saw ripples.He was out before that.  
  
"What is with you and that lake Zell?" Squall asked him. "I don't know.I always feel like we're being watched from that direction." Zell said biting into his sausage. "Foolishness.Really? There's a sea monster!!" Squall joked. Zell frowned and walked down to the lake and watched the sunset. Seifer went down and sat by him. "What's really wrong?" Seifer asked. "There is something in the lake." Zell breathed out. Seifer looked towards the lake and laughed under his breath. "Stop laughing." Zell said as he ran up the campsite. Seifer looked at the water and saw a fish's tail go down. "The fish are that big here?" Seifer said to himself. Seifer raced up to his and Zell's tent and grabbed his fishing rod. He ran back down and sat on the ledge. Zell, Squall and Selphie laughed at Seifer. Seifer ignored them and felt a bite. He tried to pull it but it put up a fight, Seifer pulled and SNAP! The line broke, and Seifer fell backwards. Zell ran over to the water and seen Silver on top of the water. "Huh?" Zell stood there and rubbed his head. Seifer laughed and walked back to the tent. They both lied down and fell asleep. Seifer and Zell were in their tent when Zell was laughing at Seifer. Seifer heard a cry.Seifer jumped on Zell. "Shh." Seifer ordered. Zell heard it too. They both went out and held on each other's hand. Seifer looked out towards the lakeshore and seen a figure lying there and crying. Seifer pushed Zell back into the tent. "Stay there." Seifer ordered again. Zell sat down and sighed. Seifer got closer to the figure and he looked at the shape. "Are you okay?" Seifer asked it. It looked up and inched towards the water. Seifer grabbed the thing and held it. It didn't move and then put its arms around Seifer. Then it bit his neck.Blood was pouring out.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Seifer screamed as he woke up. Zell had Seifer in his arms. "Are you okay?" Zell asked. Seifer was breathing heavy and then put his arms around Zell's waist. "This place is creepy." Seifer said. "It's okay.I'm here.don't worry." Zell soothed. Squall opened the tent. "What's wrong?" "Nothing.Seifer had a nightmare." Zell said. "You guys are getting closer." Squall teased. "Shut-up!" Zell screamed. "I'm going to walk over to the other beach." Seifer said as he got up and walked threw the bushes and laid foot on the soft sand. He laid down and looked at the clouds. He heard a sound. He looked up and seen seaweed hitting the water. "Stop being so paranoid Almasy." He said to himself. He lied his head down once again and looked up. He took off his shirt and sat in the water. He got up and waded out more. He dived in, he swam around. His foot got caught on something.he struggled but the weed pulled him down under the water. He gasped for air.  
  
Seifer woke up and seen a blurred person leaning over him. Long hair.The person disappeared.Seifer sat up and looked towards the water. "Thank you!" Seifer said at the lake. He got up and walked back.  
  
He walked into the campsite and Zell leaped and kissed him. "Umm.." Seifer stuttered. Zell blushed and ran into the tent. "So what was that huh?" Squall asked. "I don't really know.It happened suddenly." Seifer said. "I'm going to go scuba diving. Be back." Seifer said as he grabbed the bag and went with it. He put the stuff on and dived in. About 10 minutes later he saw this thing moving in the water. It chased him. Seifer swam from it and crawled onto the beach. The thing leaped over him and landed in the bushes. "Damn! That never works!" Seifer heard a voice from the bushes. "A little help? I won't bite!" Seifer walked over to the bushes and saw a thing. "Um.What are you?" Seifer asked. "I'm a sea monster.I have the upper part of a fucking lizard and the back of a stupid fish. But if I kiss my true love I'll be a human and my true form will come upon me." It said. "I'm Seifer by the way." Seifer said picking it up and sitting it in the water. "I'm Irvine. And thanks yer help." Irvine said as he swam into the water. 


End file.
